prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Daffney's All-Star Squad
Daffney's All-Star Squad, or "Daff's A.S.S.," is a stable of babyface female professional wrestlers who currently compete for the Shine Wrestling promotion. Originally assembled in July 2013, the faction is led by Daffney and originally had Nikki Roxx, Solo Darling, Kimberly, and Amazing Kong as aligned members. Roxx retired from wrestling in December 2013, and Heidi Lovelace would join the stable in January 2014. Crazy Mary Dobson joined the group in March 2015. History At SHINE 9 on April 19, 2013, Daffney was throwing a birthday party for Nikki Roxx, until Mercedes Martinez crashed the party and delivered an attack to Roxx which ended with birthday cake being thrown on not only Roxx, but Daffney as well. Daffney announced on the Shine Wrestling website that she was stepping down from her position as hostess (a position she had since the first show) and applying for a manager's license. While the SHINE Championship Tournament was taking place at SHINE 11 on July 12, 2013, Daffney announced that she was assembling a team to fight against the villains in Shine Wrestling. She already had Nikki Roxx with her, and she recruited Solo Darling to join them. The trio would be known as Daffney's All-Star Squad, or "Daff's A.S.S." for short. At SHINE 12, Roxx and Darling competed in their first match as a team in a victorious outing against the West Coast Connection (Su Yung and Tracy Taylor). The duo competed in separate singles matches at SHINE 13 on September 27, with Roxx defeating Leah Von Dutch and Darling losing to Mercedes Martinez, who vowed to take out every member of the Squad. After the match, Martinez and Von Dutch attacked Darling and Roxx in the ring, but Kimberly entered and ran both heels out. Kimberly later left the ring with Roxx, Darling, and Daffney, making her the newest member of the Squad. At SHINE 14 on October 25, Darling (dressed as Shark Girl) defeated Su Yung, while Roxx lost to Nikki Roxx due to a distraction caused by Martinez. Kimberly defeated Martinez via count-out after the rest of the Squad went after Martinez during the match. At the end of the show, Daffney announced to Valkyrie that Amazing Kong became the newest member of the Squad and is the new #1 Contender to the SHINE Championship, held by Rain. Kong's title opportunity came at SHINE 15 on December 13, but she was defeated by Rain via countout after the rest of Valkyrie held Darling hostage. At SHINE 16 on January 24, 2014, Kimberly defeated Sojo Bolt and Kong defeated Taylor Made in singles action. Later in the event, Daffney introduced her newest tag team called, "The Buddy System," consisting of Heidi Lovelace and Solo Darling. The duo later defeated The S-N-S Express (Sassy Stephie and Jessie Belle) in tag team action. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Shining Wizard (Heidi Lovalace) :*Horizontal Twist (Solo Darling) :*Texas Cloverleaf (Kimberly) Category:Female teams and stables Category:SHINE Wrestling teams and stables Category:2013 debuts